User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 5
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 1 *User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 2 *User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 3 *User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 4 5th talk! No hate mail, spam or rude comments, please! And sign your signature so I know who was leaving the message! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) test test I'm Big Bird! Say something! | Read my blog! | | ] 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:... Aright ill replace it on the TS EPF Party on me B-day for the event but can I put it back after the event after all the event will be 2 weeks? --Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 13:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Invite for the Club Penguin PowerPoint Can you help me do this powerpoint about Club Penguin? Here's the link: User:Wiggy1223/Club Penguin PowerPoint Remember to click the Number 1. Otherwise click this link: Wiggy1223 06:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Almost Done I'm almost changeing it --Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 08:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Est time The time of my party (which is today) is at 7:00 EST! I hope u can come!--Ratonbat 11:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder This is a reminder for my Admin Promotion Party that's coming up this Friday. I hope you can make it --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 19:52, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Archiving talk pages... In order to archive your talk page, it must be at least 32,000 bytes, not 40 messages. If you want to see how big your talk is, or even any page, check it's history. --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 09:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Rocks! I love it! DJ is my favorite character :) I will go on the wiki now. --Bubbles62681 23:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You like the song Replay? So do I! --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 07:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Great! That's awesome! Okay, I hope you enjoy packing! I hope you like the house you're moving into! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 14:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Remember me? I'm back!Wonder ez 21:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Options If you want to be in one of videos, you have three options. 1. You say up to 4 lines in one of my Club Penguin Music Videos. The videos will be Tik Tok, Alejandro, Telephone, and Walking on Air. You can pick which one. 2. You can be in an interview. It's self-explanatory. 3. You can be in a video that's like a really short movie, like 8 minutes. So write me back if you want to do one, or if you don't. Thanks. Russian OneClick Here 22:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ok. Ok. But for 3. (clothes clothes) is it ok if you say tryin on all our clothes then say clothes in another slide? Russian OneClick Here 22:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) timing Ok. I'll let you choose the time, date, and server. Please try to choose an un-populated server. Thanks! Russian OneClick Here 22:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) the timing Ok, that works. Thanks Russian OneClick Here 23:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok Sure! I'm on the server sleet right now. I'm at the soccer pitch. Sorry! Yeah, sorry about that person. He kept on following me around and giving me the heart sign. I don't even know him. -Veeonott Xat Okay, I don't think it was you, but someone went on Xat with your name and started swearing (even though it was censored) and made racist comments. Was it you? I don't think it was, but I'm JUST checking... Russian OneClick Here 02:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Xat Around 9:30 to 10:15, I'm not sure of the exact time. They user name was just Gary_The_Gadget_Dude, and that's why I... yeah. Russian OneClick Here 13:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry that my party will be canceled cuz I'm not free on that time. -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 15:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Taraton Ok, but when u finish whatever ur doing, change it as how it was.--Ratonbat 23:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Penguin of the Month Hi its me Slidey5555. Thanks for leaving a message regarding potm.I cant nominate you just yet,because i need to wait in case i get more messages about potm. Please wait and i will try to get back to you in a few days at the latest. Award Hey Gary! I just wanted to let you know that your award for POTW is in the award section of your userpage. Slidey5555 RE: Yea, the nominations are closed. Nine administrators is more than enough. Also, congrats on your new membership! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 22:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'll check the date to see if I'm busy or not, but I hope to come! Hat Pop isn't on IRC, sorry. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 23:03, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin I was on Club Penguin and you were on too and I went to your igloo and you had a Mwa Mwa Penguin there. I thought you hated Mwa Mwas. I just want to know if that was really you. --Polkie1 01:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) hey hey whats up? >=( Close down Gary's CP News or your fired and Sharky will replace you! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: NEVER! Well then, YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!! You will be replaced in next week's forecast by Snowman 1001 (Sharkbate)! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 19:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Newspaper advertisement If you put an ad for my paper in your paper, I will put an ad for your paper in my paper. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 18:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Amulet If I was a member and I had an amulet, will I have acces to fire dojo when my membership expires. Speed Warrior 18:13, July 2, 2010 (UTC) so you like waffles.... loves waffles!! |info-fc=orange }} this took a while to make I like Evil Puffles! Well,after I finish it,I will read the sequal!So far,it has '''amazing storylineDionnefamily 13:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Your Party I am sooo sorry I missed it, GGD... I went to Eclipse tonight with some of my friends. Next time, maybe? Sorry... --Yorkay The Porkay 05:24, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy fourth of july It's teh 4th! --Alxeedo TALK 16:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Fourth --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy 4th of July! Another Happy 4th! .... Lucas=minisure? Russian OneClick Here 20:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC)